


The Commander Of The Sky

by Yui_Lin01



Category: Original Work
Genre: A.I, Caravans, Clans, Dystopia, Dystopian, F/M, Factions, Friendship, Groups, In Depth Story, Kingdoms, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original work - Freeform, Robots, Sci-Fi, Tribal, Wasteland, armies, bots, commander - Freeform, small series, space, tribes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yui_Lin01/pseuds/Yui_Lin01
Summary: 270 Years after Earth Turned into a nuclear warzone and Became a Giant rock soaked with Radiation and killing all life on it, Except for a very lucky few who escaped on the Very few Starships and Space stations that Exist. A Small dropship holding 10 Robots 2 Maintenance Bots and 5 Humans Landed On Earth with instructions to Evaluate its condition and Return to the LSH Amiria Which was a Small Starship that carried 390 Passengers at the time it Departed Before the Nuclear war. Follow the Story of the 5 Humans as they Evaluate Earth, and find what remains of it... Vegetation? Life? Remains?
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

At the 'End of the World', The Earth developed itself in a Nuclear war involving several regions and thousands of nuclear missiles before the last fight broke out as the Last 2 regions survived for a decade in peace and destroyed each other soon after. After 270 years of the Earth being left alone and untouched by any Human, a large flare-like object shot from the surface and was detected by a Satellite. Within minutes the LSH Amiria who was Orbiting the earth Took control of the Sattelite and Zoomed to attempt to get a visual of the origin of the Flare but were disappointed when they realized that the Radiation prevented the Satellites to see the surface past the Radiation clouds. 

The Ship Council was Immediately summoned and the Department heads were all there, after many hours of time-wasting debating the Council finally came to a decision; They would launch one of their drop shuttles to the surface with a team of selected officers who would evaluate the Surface and Flare. After the meeting was dismissed they selected the team carefully and Briefed them on the situation before they prepared to launch the shuttle and perhaps find life on the long quiet planet, After another few hours the Officers were on the Shuttle and the Shuttle launched a few minutes later with all the required materials to start a small outpost if they needed to.

Moments after the shuttle was launched all the occupants of the Amiria were looking out the windows and view screens in terror as they wonder what was happening because they were not told of the situation. A few minutes later the Speakers turned on as the Commander of the Ship briefed the ship crew on the Situation and assured them the Officers would be safe and are just performing an evaluation, they left out the part about the flare so their hopes were not put up. the only people who knew the full story were the Officers and Council members, after a few minutes of the Shuttle launching they adjusted their orbit and course before they Initiated a Thrust Landing and The shuttle took off towards the surface.

After a few minutes of rocky atmospheric entry, the shuttle landed on the surface and the A.I Said " We have successfully landed on the surface of- Earth. Please run proper scans and procedures before Exiting the Shuttle. " Moments later we realized we had no visual of the surface so we could only use exterior sensors. Ten minutes later we finished our medical checkups before We all attempted to contact the Ship from the surface, Sadly the Atmospheric radiation was blocking our contact attempts. Soon we were all in our suits and we opened the airlock before stepping out to see the sunny surface filled from mountain to mountain full of vegetation and life which made us all stare in a trance and amazement.

We finally woke from our trance and collected soil samples and Mineral samples as well as plant samples, while I went inside to activate the robots, the others did testing and surveying of the land site. Once I got the robot charge room I walked up to a terminal and activated the robots before they all rolled off the platforms and one said " What are our orders, Sir? " I quickly replied " Gather the materials and Build the Outpost outside. " They all looked at me for a moment before all of them except 1 went to the storage room and grabbed all the materials and built the Outpost within 3 days. After the outpost was complete we all walked out of the ship to see the outpost with a central building, a fence around it, and a communication tower as well as a crew quarters and a few solar and wind power units. 

We walked into the outpost to see it was actually furnished and I went to the control room while everyone else looked around the base, When I walked in a voice spoke " Welcome Base Commander Reed. " I was a bit startled before I spoke back " Thank you, Computer? " It quickly replied, " You can Call me A.I.D.E.N " I nodded before I went to look at the controls and sat down. I spoke as I looked to the central display " Aiden What would you recommend doing first? " The Assistant promptly replied with- " First, you should Raise the Communications and attempt to contact the Ship, Next you should Raise the Base Power and Give the Robots instructions to gather materials and build an automated Mine For future growth of the base. " I looked at the screen as it Displayed my name and a list of to-do things that it just had suggested.

My best friend and Who I had a big crush on spoke up as he was standing in the doorway listening to the whole thing " Base Commander? Hm... You will make a great commander Bro. " He said while he walked over and sat next to me. I replied " Do you really think so Elias? " He smiled and nodded before I looked back to the screen and said to the Base Assistant " Activate the Base Communication array and Attempt to contact the Ship. " It took a few minutes but I soon saw a few medium-sized towers around the base light up and angle the dishes to the same position and lock onto a Frequency Before replying " Commander, I have locked onto the frequency and location of the ship and Can open a channel at any time you wish. " I looked at Elias and said " You should go tell the others to bring their belongings to the outpost and prepare for an exhausting day tomorrow. " His smile faded slightly as he got up and walked down the stairs to tell the others. I sighed as I looked back to the Display and saw it was marked off the list and I spoke once more " Raise the Power grid and Prepare the solar and wind collectors to produce power. " The Base Responded- " Yes commander. " A few moments later I saw lights come on all over the base and fence and the solar panels adjust themselves as the wind turbines did as well. The base soon replied again " Commander, The base has been prepared to collect and store power as soon as the sun returns... Until then we will use the Stored power and the Windpower we are collecting. " I smiled. " Tell the robots to start work on an Automated mine by finding good mining spots, then have them make the mine and connect it to the base power. " I said minutes later after staring at the screen. 

The list was now checked off and The Assistant said " Commander, you should go rest. I will watch for any problems or failures and alert you if they happen. you should go to the Base Commander quarters to your right down the hall behind you. " I looked to see a hall with lights turning on as I walked down and saw several rooms all labeled I reached the end and saw two rooms; The base commander's Quarters and the Base Commander's Office right across from it. I walked into my quarters and the lights came on and saw the bed was already made and set to my preferences, I looked outside my window to see a beautiful lake which seemed to be normal from what I can tell. I looked towards the bed and sighed before I laid down and said " Alert all Crew to Sleep, And Turn all lights off and dim the lights in the Cabins and Quarters. " I rolled on my side and tried to go to sleep before I remembered the ship. I said " Oh yeah... Link to the Shuttle and Turn all unnecessary power Off. " The base replied " Yes Commander, All actions have been completed... Have a great sleep. " I smiled before rolling on my side and fading into sleep.


	2. What Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read it for yourself.

It was early morning When I woke up, I yawned before looking out the large window in my room and Sitting up to see a Screen fold down at the end of my bed. I looked at it then saw it was a night report of everything that happened while we were asleep, I then got up and put my boots on and said to the base " Any issues over the night? " The base waited a moment before it replied " No, commander. The base is operating within normal and expected parameters. " I thought for a moment before I decided on what to do. I left my room and went into the corridor before I looked to the office and tried to walk in but was surprised to find I had just ran into the door, I spoke out " Aiden, Why can't I access this room? " it took a moment before it replied " You must have the Keycard for that Restricted room and several others. " I thought for a moment before asking " Where can I get my keycard from? " It took a moment before I heard a ding in the control room and I walked over to see the 3d printer has printed a level 10 Acess card which would allow me anywhere I needed to go without limit. I walked back down the corridor after picking it up I held it to a scanner and the door opened, as I walked I saw a desk and a comfy looking chair in front of a large window looking towards the lake and large screens all around the room with reports and read-outs for the base and shuttle. I walked over to my desk and sat down before I looked at the screen which was turned off and blank, I turned it on and said " Show me a map of the Outpost and nearby features. " the screen took a moment before it brought up an interactive map that I was able to zoom and look at detailed maps of each room, including live camera feeds.

I took an hour to get to know my office and a lot of the base features before I walked to the control room and took the elevator down to the main floor with all the main facilities and storage. I walked to the quarters and walked in before noticing everyone was actually up and not in the room, I thought about it a moment before I asked the A.I " Where is the Base crew? " the base replied after doing a scan- " They are outside observing the automated mine and running a few tests of the soil. " I walked outside and saw exactly that. I realized just then that this was the first time I got to see the mine since it had been completed and working, I walked up to the group and asked " What are you guys doing? " Jacob- who was the Nerdy biologist replied quickly " Testing the soil for fertility and viable planting condition. " I looked over to see Alexis was doing the same while Kenzie and Elias were looking at the lake exchanging ideas about it. I looked over to the base, then I said to them all " Meet me in the base cafeteria in 2 hours. " They all nodded at me before I walked back inside and scanned my keycard before taking the elevator to the control room and sitting at the main console. I stared at the display a moment before I said " Lock elevator access and restricted areas to level 8 and up. " The base took a moment before it replied " Done. Anything else sir? " I shook my head before looking out the window to see the shuttle still open and almost abandoned. 

I thought for a moment before I told the base " Signal any remaining robots in the shuttle to come to the outpost and have all robots charge in the Charging Center. " The base did so before I said " Access the shuttle and activate Idle mode. " once it was enabled the shuttle lights turned off and all doors sealed themselves. I then went down to the cafeteria where the crew was waiting for me, I looked at them before I spoke " It seems I have been deemed the Base Commander so I want you to know I have locked access to the control room to anyone below level 8. Also, we will be contacting the ship within the hour so you all will be temporarily granted access to the control room. After that I'm not sure what we will do yet, So make your way to the elevator in an hour and we will contact the ship. " I finished speaking and everyone nodded before turning to go separate paths. I walked to the elevator and spoke " Grant Temporary access to the Elevator and control room to all 5 Crew members. " The base replied " Done Sir. " before I took it to the control room and double-checked the base Status and stats as everyone was finishing up the day and the sky was turning dark. 

After an hour everyone was in the control room and were standing looking out the window before I spoke " Alright, Aiden... Attempt communication with the Amiria, Priority channel. " it took a moment before it responded " Attempting. Channel open, Ready for communication. " it took a moment of static before it cleared and I could hear the ship commander and councilors all talking over each other and arguing. I spoke up after a few minutes of listening " Ahem, This is the ground team to the Amiria? " A moment later the arguing stopped and the Commander replied " Is that you Reed? What's the situation there? Is there any Vegetation? " I took a minute before I answered his questions " Well, Yes it's me.. and we are fine and I have established a long-term outpost because yes there is Vegetation, but we are still evaluating if we can grow food or survive long term here. " They all took a moment before the commander said- " Okay, continue your progress and alert us if you decide if it's survivable and fit for human living condition. " I took a moment before I responded " Okay sir, we will get on it. Goodbye for now. " The channel was closed by them shortly after. 

I looked back to the Crew as they looked at me with blank stares and said " Well, you heard them.. We will be here for a while longer. Tomorrow we will work on securing a water source and food. " they all smiled before taking the elevator down. I looked at the controls and said " Scan Local area for potential water and food sources. " The base took a minute before it replied " Scanning complete, sources found. " I looked at the display screen before it showed a map of water sources and food sources. It showed the lake as a water source and it showed no food sources, I then said " Do we have the resources to build a water pump at the lake and connect it to the base? " it took a moment to calculate before it replied " Yes, would you like to start construction now? " I thought for a moment before I said " Yes. Order 8 bots to work on that. Order the other 2 to work on building the Rover garage. " it took a few seconds before I saw the bots moving about and the moon has lit up the cloudy sky. I turned to the hall and walked down it before I realized that there is a Lab and Workshop near my office as well.

I took a moment to think before I pulled out my keycard and scanned it at the Lab door and walked in, the lights turned on and I saw all kinds of equipment and tools that were laying around the lab. I stared in amazement before I turned and went to the workshop and scanned the card again before the doors opened. I walked in to see all sorts of displays and equipment in there too, it seemed they were all used to expand the outpost and upgrade certain features. I looked at the central display to see it was showing the current tasks and resources available, I took a second before I looked at the available expansions, and then I went to my office. I walked into my office and sat down at my desk before sighing and turning to look out the window and watch as the bots worked, I soon turned back around and looked at the map which was still on my display.  
I studied it for a few minutes before I realized of a few new places I had not realized earlier, the workshop, the lab, and the Drone bay, and Cryogenics lab, and the Hydroponics bay. I stared before I walked out to the control room and said " Start Surveying local area with a drone team. " Seconds later I saw drones fly above the window and were scouting the area. I went to my bedroom and laid down after taking off my boots and sighing. I soon fell asleep just like I did last night, but this time I felt more calm and excited about what the morning would bring to me.


	3. We Have Water!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read It For Yourself!

The morning Approached and I woke up early again, this time I looked at the display screen at the end of my bed to see 3 things on it. The first was the Garage had finished and there was now room for 2 Rovers to be made and stored there, The second was The survey team had finished the local scan and we now have a detailed map of the local area and can use the Holo map to plan expansions better and easier, the third and last thing on the list was The water pump was finished and was hooked up to the outpost so we can have a nice supply of water. I finished reading the report and put on my boots as I walked out of my bedroom into the control room and looked out the window while I drank a cup of fresh water.

Minutes later after I finished my cup of water I went to the main floor and looked for Jacob, I found him outside testing some plant fibers the survey drones had brought back. I stood watching for a minute before I spoke to him " Hey Jacob, find out anything new? " He turned around surprised I was up and out this early. He replied " Not really, but I did find that there are a few new additions to the base since I went to sleep last night.. got any plans on what you will be adding next? " I thought for a moment before I looked back at him and replied " Well I was thinking to use the abundant resources we have piled in our storage and make another expansion to the base that would house many more facilities, it would be like another outpost but it would probably have more facilities and it will be connected to the main base, it will probably be placed next to the water pump. "  
After I rambled on about the base, I looked back to see Jacob had sparkles in his eyes at the idea of more facilities to use and that It would also be next to the lake he was in a trance-like state before I snapped him out of it and he said " Sounds wonderful! There will be a better lab and research facility for me there, right? " I looked at him before I nodded at him and he jumped with excitement. I had never seen someone so excited about something like that in my life.

Minutes later I finished my chat with Jacob and looked to the treeline just 300 feet from the Fence perimeter of the Outpost, it was the most beautiful thing ever. I walked over to the base and went back inside before I bumped into Kenzie- Who is Jacob's sister and is the Doctor and Therapist. I quickly grabbed her so she would not fall and pulled her up mid-fall, She looked at me before she let out a light laugh. I looked back at her as I said " Sorry, Kenzie... I should Have looked where I was going. " She smiled before she replied " That's okay, it's no worry. " We both smiled before I Walked Down the hall into the cafeteria and grabbed something to eat. Elias and Alexis had both been in there already- Alexis is the Engineer And was studying a PDA while Elias who is Also an Engineer and Biologist like Jacob and Alexis was eating while watching The tv which played pre-recorded shows and entertainment from a database of movies and shows installed on the outpost. I looked at him, then to the Tv, then back to him I sat down across from him and smiled before I began to eat my food and read over the base Report. By the time I was finished eating they both were gone and the Tv was off, I somehow lost track of time and it was already the Afternoon.

Soon I walked out of the base to see they were all sitting at a metal picnic table talking to each other about what I had told Jacob earlier and They all looked at me as I walked out. Alexis was the first to speak " Is it true that we are expanding the base? will there be a proper engineering bay? " Before I could speak Kenzie spoke " Will there be Better Medical and Lab Facilities, Will it happen soon? " I was Cut off before I could speak again but this time it was Elias who said " Will there be better Quarters and a Lounge area for us all to hang out? " as soon as I was sure nobody would interrupt or cut me off I spoke " Well, All of what you said will be there... Yes, but it will probably take a few days or even weeks for it to be built. I would appreciate the help in making the plans... So if you want To Help with the design you can request an appointment with me by talking to Aiden and I will determine if what you want in it can be made and if it is acceptable. " They all listened and nodded before I Walked into the garage which was recently finished and looked it over before I nodded and walked back in the base and Into the elevator then I went to the workshop.

A moment later I walked into the workshop and I sat down at the central design console and worked on a good design for hours after I put 2 rovers in the construction queue. It was hours later before I finished the design of the first few floors which included many facilities and what the crew has already asked about and recommended. I thought for a moment before I saved the design and went to my room and passed out from the exhausting day I had.


	4. The Expansion!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read it for yourself!

I woke up early as I always do and looked out the window as I put on my boots and picked up my PDA and read it over as I walked into the control room. I looked out the window and got into the elevator and went to the main floor, then I walked outside to see Jacob and Kenzie were working together on design concepts on each of their PDA's I walked over to see the designs which appeared to be For the new base and were entire base designs... Not just one floor or one room, Entire Bases so I looked them over from their shoulder and nodded. I then spoke up, " Guys, I won't be accepting entire base Plans... Just recommendations for facilities and things to add to the plan I already have. " They both looked down and deleted the designs. I grabbed my PDA and spoke into it " Aiden, make my Current base designs available in the public Base Database but not editable or Deletable. " the PDA displayed a checkmark on the screen before all the PDA's updated and my design would show. They studied it for a few minutes before they opened the comment tab and started typing recommendations, so I walked off and smiled. I walked to the Garage to see 2 rovers were completed and Elias and Alexis were testing the systems and uploading digital software to their separate databases. I smiled at them before I walked inside the main base and back up to my workshop where I worked all day on a design and added what they recommended. 

After a few days, I had finished the design and updated all the PDA's so they could not see my finished design. I wanted it to be a surprise for when it was finished So I saved the design and uploaded it to the Control room, then I walked into the control room. As I walked in I said " Aiden, access file Base.New.Design.1.0 " It took a moment until it replied " File Accessed, What do you want to do with it? " I smiled before I replied " I want you to Mark it as an Expansion design and tell the bots to build this next to the lake by the Water pump... But make sure no crew member goes near it until it's finished. If they do go near it just escort them back here. " it took a few minutes to process my command but it was soon done and all the bots were heading there with materials and starting construction. 

It took a few weeks but the Base was finally completed and a long corridor leading from the outpost to the New base was completed in the night. I woke up early to make sure nobody goes to the new Base without me or everybody else so I got dressed and got my boots on then grabbed my keycards and went into the control room, I printed 4 level 5 keycards and put them in my pocket. I took the elevator down to the main level and walked down the hall and the stairs to where the Bulkhead door was sealed from the new corridor and needed a Level 8 or higher card to unseal it. I waited there for an hour before everyone showed up after the Base displays all showed a notice detailing where to go and what time. I smiled as everyone was excited and dancing around to see the new Base and everything in it I waited a moment so everyone could calm themselves.

A few minutes later I spoke " Hey Everyone, the moment you all have waited for is here. The new Base with better facilities and quarters is here... I introduce Base Alpha. " I scanned my card at the bulkhead and it opened slowly to show a long corridor with elegant windows and lots of security bulkheads and cameras. Everyone stared amazed and started walking down it, it took a few minutes until we all got to the second bulkhead and it opened once it scanned my card and the new base was visible and open for everyone to explore. I quickly stopped everyone and gave them the level 5 keycards so they could access normal areas but not restricted control areas that only I could access.

Everyone went in different ways, some went to the elevator, some went down the hall, some went down the stairs and I went in the Restricted elevator which took me to all floors but was restricted to only me. I took the elevator to Floor A which only I could access because it was restricted and bad many facilities only for me. I went into the control room which was accessible from the standard elevator. I scanned my card and the doors opened and the Control center was much larger it could hold many more people to help control the base it was also running on a separate power grid from the main base power and the New base's power grid which I still needed to activate. So I activate the Power grid and the base soon is flooded with light and the light hum of the generators and machines all turning on or rebooting. I access the cameras to see everyone finding their workstations, offices, and bedrooms. I Sync the base up with the old base and Aiden soon comes online and Says " Aiden has Synced and Expanded into this Station, Do you need anything? " I reply with " Get this base Completely operational and Expand the Central Base Perimeter to surround this base and the pump next to it as well. " The Perimeter map soon expands and I leave the control room to go to the main hall on the main floor to see everyone else is there talking at the lounge at the end of the hall that looks over the lake and beach. I walk down the hall and into the lounge, I look out the window and I see a flare-like object launch from across the lake. I quickly say " Aiden, Launch drones. Investigate the source of that flare. " He does it and everyone seems to go quiet as we all watch the drones go over the lake, we all turn to the display screens as they come on with the drone feeds. 

I watched the feed carefully looking for the source, it was about an hour later that the drone has spotted a heat signature it seemed to be a lifeform But how is that possible? we all looked with nervousness and caution, The drone finally zoomed in and got a good view of the being to see it was a Human wearing primitive clothes and weapons. We all looked at each other before we heard the drone pick up the human talking it was saying " Where did that drone come from?! There has been no technology like that in a Century! " the drone soon picked up another 2 heat signatures and they looked at the drone and human who seemed to be the leader spoke to the drone " Where did you come from? where is your Operator? " It seemed like they knew what drones were and they needed to be operated. I looked at The others before I quickly said " Aiden, access the drone remote speakers, I want to speak through the drone. " Aiden soon replied " You can speak through the drone with your Earpiece now. " I thought for a moment before I spoke through it. 

" Hello, There. " The humans took a step back startled, then the leader spoke again " Do you mean our Tribe Hostility? Do you wish to destroy us?! " I thought for a moment before I replied calmly " No I do not mean harm, I and my crew are just investigating a flare that originated from here?? " I waited a moment before I heard the Leader speak " That Was us. we shot the flare to warn the other villages in our tribe of an attack. " He said sadly with slight anger. I spoke again " Attack from who? Or what...? " They looked at each other before they said " The Lurin Tribe, our Enemy. " I looked at my crew for a moment before I said " We would like to meet you face-to-face at our base, Would it be okay if we sent a Shuttle to bring you here? " They all looked nervous before the leader spoke " Sure.. " the drone returned to the base and I said "I am going to pilot a shuttle to go get them. You stay here guys. " I turned and walked down the stairs to a Hangar bay which had several small transport shuttles and other vehicles. 

I climbed into a shuttle before I put on my earpiece again and sync it to the base so I could speak with them, I turned the earpiece on so I could receive communications. I turned the shuttle on and flew it across the lake for a few minutes until I landed it at the beach and saw the Tribe leader and 2 other people who I did not know either. I unlocked the shuttle and invited them in, I flew the shuttle back to the base, as I approached the base they all looked out the windows with awe. I parked the shuttle in the hangar bay, and I closed the hangar doors as I got out of the shuttle. After we were all out of the shuttle I showed them to the lounge where the crew was still at. They were startled as they saw the 3 men who looked super strong and buff like they could beat our chests in without hassle, I introduced the crew to them and they introduced themselves to us The leaders' name was Covrak and he was the Leader of the Zotac Tribe, the 2 people with him were his bodyguards and loyal warriors to his Tribe.

We Talked for a while before they asked us how long we had been here and I said " We have been here for about a month. " They all looked at us in Awe before the leader said " How did you build this Fortress in a Mere month with only 5 people?! " I smiled before I said " We didn't Our bots did. " They nodded at us as if they understood. I then asked " So tell me about the Lurin tribe, why do they attack you and why are you, enemies? " They paused for a moment before the leader spoke again " They are Bandits, Murderers, and Steal from us and burn our land. We have had enough and we finally started to defend ourselves so they Burnt our village to the ground and raided our homes. " I looked down before I spoke again " Do you not have an army to defend with? " they looked at each other sadly before he spoke again " We do, but they are a months journey away and fighting another battle. " I thought for a moment before I said " We Are sorry for you misfortune... But we could perhaps help you rebuild the village and build defenses.. But we will have to check with our Boss first. " I paused for a moment before saying " I will be back with an answer... " I left the lounge and went to the control center. 

I said " Aiden, angle the communication towers and Attempt to communicate with the Amiria. " It took a moment but I soon saw the towers angling and the channel soon opened, I started speaking " This is Ground Station Alpha, to the Amiria.. Does anybody copy? " a few moments and the ship commander responded " Yes, I hear ya Reed. What is it? " I paused before speaking " There is life down here...Although they seem to be primitive..They are being attacked and ravaged by another Tribe.. Which are bandits and killers Do I have permission to make a deal and attempt to rebuild their village and defenses? " a few minutes go by before the commander says " Go ahead, but hurry back and report on the current situation. " I ended the communication before I went back down to the lounge and talked to the leader again " We are Prepared to help rebuild your village and build defenses. For exchange of knowledge of Local tribes, groups, and history in the area. Do you accept it? " They thought a moment before they turned back to me and said " We accept the Help and agree to Exchange our knowledge. " A few hours later it was night.

The tribal humans were put in the guest quarters and The rest of the station slept peacefully for the night while we all thought about what was out there.. If there are humans out there is it just here? or is there humans everywhere? And what would we have to do to know the answers to our questions? I fell asleep in my New room in the restricted ward of the new base.


	5. Corin!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read it!

Its morning, I woke up early as normal but this time I awake from excitement and run down the hall and to the elevator to the lounge where the crew have been waiting and visiting with the Zotac tribe leader and his bodyguards. They looked as I walked in and said " Good morning, So I have been thinking and I decided we won't be going to build ourselves, but we will send our new Drone Bot shuttles to rebuild your village and Anything else you might want... Except for anything involving advanced technology such as ours.. "I paused a moment before saying " We could build you a Fortress if you request it but it will take a little longer. " They paused from answering a moment before the leader spoke " Build us a fortress and we will share all we know of the Kingdoms and clans and tribes as well as the history of each one. " He paused a second before saying " We will also Ally with you and help you with any aid you need, whether it be diplomatic or physical. " I nodded at this proposition and spoke.

" Aiden, signal for the Drone bot Shuttles to Rebuild the village and Build the fortress that I designed last night around it. Do not attack any Zotac tribe members. The Zotac leader smiled before he watched out the window as 2 drone Bot shuttles flew across the lake, soon their camera feed popped up on the screen display and it showed the village burnt and the ash remains. It then showed the shuttles landing and building the Village and fortress in Days it was completed and the Torches were lit as the Tribe Moved in and the Leader went to the fortress and Gave a large number of books and notes to the bots that then loaded it onto the shuttle with the other spare materials and other offerings the folk offered. Once the shuttles got back they unloaded all the materials and what they got into the Special storage room I designated for things we get from the tribes. 

I looked at the crew who joined me in the lounge as we talked about what to do. I spoke " Ahem, Next we are going to signal the Ship that the ground is viable and that it is long term stability. This base plus the Outpost base can hold up to 20 more colonists other than us.. So each of you needs to prepare for their arrival and do what you need to. Be aware that there may be some changes in how we do things soon.. " I finished Speaking and went to the control room and enabled the communication again, before speaking " Ahem, Hello Amiria? " It took a moment before the ship commander answered " Yes? We are Reading loud and clear. What is your Evaluation? " I took a moment before replying " Well, we have determined That the ground is livable and stable for long term Life. We are prepared to welcome 20 Colonists to our bases and expand our bases to incorporate more facilities... I am currently working on a large base that will house over 500 Bedrooms.. Even though we don't have 500 people on the ship we will have extra room for future children and guests from the nearby tribes. " The commander took a moment before he responded " We are sending 20 colonists down who will help expand and prepare for the Amiria's arrival. " The communication was terminated by the Amiria.

3 hours later a large shuttle was spotted entering the atmosphere and landing near the Alpha base. I said " Aiden, sync with that shuttle and Tell the colonists that 2 drone shuttles will come to pick them up and we will be transferring the materials in the shuttle here via rovers. " In a few minutes, the shuttles departed and Landed near the Large shuttle Then 20 colonists walked out and boarded the shuttles before the shuttles flew back to the hangar bay and closed the bay doors. I quickly spoke " Aiden put the base and all bots in Lockdown mode until I say otherwise, I need to clear the colonists for entry. " I took the elevator to the hangar bay and saw the colonists were getting out and looking around in awe. I Spoke from the corridor and said " Welcome to your new home for- however, long... I am the base Commander, Reed. You will be reporting to me and the Other senior Officers for now. Right now you will all need to be cleared for entry to make certain you are not carrying any viruses or anything harmful to the base. " after about an hour all 20 colonists were cleared and ready to enter the base.

I spoke up again " Right, follow me this way then. " I walked onto the Normal elevator which required no keycard. I spoke " Main Floor. " And it started to rise, minutes later the doors opened and there was a large open room which had a few hallways going multiple directions. In front of the elevator, there was Kenzie and Elias who were telling the new colonists how to get to their specific rooms and where to go for their duties and such. I walked to the Restricted elevator and went to the control room, I spoke as I got there " Aiden, Upgrade Elias, Jacob, Kenzie, And Alexis's Keycards to level 8 And allow access to Restricted Level 8 areas, Also alert them of their promotion on their Armwrist. " It took a minute before Aiden replied " Done, anything else Sir? " I thought a moment before saying " Oh yes, Raise Lockdown mode and enable Standard Status. " I walked to my office which had a large window overlooking the Outpost and most of the main base, I could see several rooms and even look into several bedrooms from there. I sat down at my desk and looked at my screen display which was showing The Crew Roster, which showed each person's rank level and their location as well as their name and relatives. 

After a few hours of being in my office, I finished up my work and walked down the hall back to my bedroom, it took a few minutes but soon my boots were off and I was laying in my bed waiting to fall asleep. After a few minutes of waiting, I finally drifted off to sleep.


End file.
